never again
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: this will take place after Ryūko finds Kamui. Ragana is eighteen and has killed Jin and is about to kill Hazama. and as far as main characters in Blazblue Ragna's the only one alive. also Ragna has full control over everyypart of the Azure Grimoire including his soul sucking ability, the black beast form, and even a hybrid form of his human form and the black beast form


this will take place after Ryūko finds Kamui. Ragana is eighteen and has killed Jin and is about to kill Hazama. and as far as main characters in Blazblue Ragna's the only one alive. also Ragna has full control over everyypart of the Azure Grimoire including his soul sucking ability, the black beast form, and even a hybrid form of his human form and the black beast form  
 **chapter one: where do i go from here**  
  
in the moonlight castle

There stood two people one in a business suit and green hair on the ground looking in fear at the white haired man wearing a read trench coat with one eye red and the other green, with a glare of death and rage and the same kind of aura.

"N-now Ragna I Know What your- *oomph*" He was interrupted by Ragna's foot coming to contact with his face, sending him flying to the other side of the room they were in.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH HAZAMA!" Ragna shouted with nothing but rage in his voice, as images of everyone he knew flashed before his eyes, and with each image his rage just increased. after all Hazama and Ragnas brother jin were the reasons they were dead.

"I already killed Jin. I've come this far." he glared murderously while tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword know as a blood scythe. Ragna walked over to Hazama and raised his sword in the air while maintaining his murderous glare

"SO WHY STOP NOW?!" Ragna shouted bringing down blood scythe's edge slicing Hazama in half. Blood spewed everywhere from the greenets severed body.

Ragna left out a sigh of relief then walked away strapping his blood scythe

*Ragna's pov*

I just kept walking for what seemed like hours. i wanted to find a place where the rulers had been corrupted so i could go over and fix it but it seems my goverment was the only one with that problem. As far as i could tell anyway since nobody was willing to talk to me. They were scared of me. fine then i'll give them a reason to be scared.

I waited around a corner for a man that, according to rumor, was the best snitch ever. the instant he popped his head past the entrance of the allyway he found his head inches away from the blade of my blade. "Listen and listen close, punk. I need a place with a corrupt leader. So, hears the deal tell me where i go from here and i'll let you live."

He nodded frantically. "H-Honnō C-City, Place is run by an evil bitch." its at least twelve hours west of here by vehicle." He said scared. i withdrew my sword and gave the man a right hook, knocking him out and started walking.

'i will find something worth fighting for. till then i'll set a journey to rid the world of the last bit of evil rulers.' i thought to my self as i walked to my destination.

(one day later)

I hitched a ride on a train half way through walking to this Honnō City. and now i was here, just walking around with everyone eyeing my blood scythe. i don't have a problem with as long as they didn't try and start something.

I needed to find a place to stay it was getting dark. i start running through the city and i notice the large building in the center of the city. I was sure that they'd have room for one more person. i ran towards it and everyone started looking at me like i was crazy. Now i started to get iritated but i ignored it and kept running.

When i got their it seemed to be a school but i didn't care. the doors were locked but blood scythe made short notice of the locks. Then the instant i pushed open the doors five boys stood infront of me. they all varied in height shape and hair, but they all wore white school uniforms that had a four pointed star on the chest area.

They didn't even try to talk they just charged at me. all of them failed and i stuffed them into a open locker. before i shut the door i heard a static voice.

"Squad a what's happening?!" an enraged voice spoke. i went through the bodies bockets and found a communicator, cleared my throat and spoke. "Um one of the door locks malfunctioned we're repairing it now." I said looking around to make sure there weren't any security cameras. Fortunately there weren't.

"Hmm. Make sure it doesn't happen again." and with that the connection ended.

'Sucker.' i thought to my self with a smile then i lied on my back with blood scythe in one of my arms and the other arm behind my head as i drifted off to sleep.

 **Then next day**

i awoke to the sound of a siren outside of the school but it was loud enough to be heard from inside the school. i got up strapped blood scythe on my back and walked out of the school building. With a yawn i walked to the school gates and saw a horde of students in blue and white uniforms coming for the school.

"Why aren't you in uniform?!" a deep voice roared from behind me. i turned and saw a large man who had a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair.

i raised an eyebrow at him. "And you are?"

i could tell he was trying his hardest not to lash out in rage. "Ira Gamagōri, i'm the student council. You must be new, identify yourself."

i turned my head away with humph. "I don't answer to cocky bastards, like you."

he raised his fist and attempted to punch me but i turned when his fist was inches away from me and grabbed it with my left hand. there was a small shock wave behind me that sent a few students back. Ira looked at me shocked.

"W-what are you?" he stuttered. i looked down sadly

"To be honest with you, i don't know myself." i answered grabbing Blood scythes hilt with my free hand. i lifted my sword above my head, then slammed it back down, citing Ira from the right shoulder to the left of his abdomen, he fell back unconscious loosing a lot of blood. i looked back at the other students. Everyone except two girls moved out of the way in fear. i really didn't care so i started walking. Suddenly there was a bright light form behind me and i turned while shielding my eyes.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice said

"and what do you think your doing, beating up my men?" the light died down revealing a tall slim woman with an angular face with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes. she wore a blue and white sailors uniform and she had a sword sheathed around her waist.

"Great more prideful pricks who think i know them. God i can never get a break can i." The woman's veins popped in anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You pig in human clothing." she said angrily.

"Before you ask someone one else's name you should give your own, your highness." i said bowing sarcastically. Keeping her enraged was what kept my anger from boiling too fast. i could tell she was getting made. she unsheathed her sword and dashed at me, but i looked like she was literally standing still. Since i got bored ofo waiting for her i met her half way and block her sword strike with Blood Scythe's blade. I was face to face with her. She was furiously trying to get an advantage while i was maintaining a blank expression then yawning mostly because i just woke up a few seconds ago. Her body was radienting with a white light, forcing me to sheild my eyes.

When the light died down the girl stood were shewas with a black unsheathed katana in her hand in wearing a white sleazy bikini with eye shaped shoulder pades. I snorted. "Nice outfit whore!" I laughed and she chaarged at me but from my perspective it was in slow motion. She attempted to try and decapitat me but her sword was stopped by my blood scythe. Swing my foot backwards i slamed my heel into her face crashing her against the ground.

Then i spun around driving blood scuthe through the ground. "DEAD SPIKE!" I yelled bring my blade back up and a head of the black beast came out of the ground sending my opponent into the school. I restrappedmy blood scythe then walkked away slowly

 _Finally done. I'd like to promote my you tube channel right here. The account name is Generator Rex The 2nd the icon is the one that looks like a Mine craft skin version of Generator Rex. Please show your support and ask me any questions about either my videosor fan fiction and that'll start a conversation for it._


End file.
